What's in a Nickname?
by LoLoGreeneVines
Summary: In which Kakashi Hatake gets a promotion, and Obito Uchiha gets an embarrassingly cute nickname.


**Author's notes: So... my first Naruto story. Yep, I spent June working my way through the manga (how had I not read it before?) and then had a month of basically doing nothing, so I felt as though I should mark my return with my first exploits in writing for a new fandom. Yay! Because the extent of my knowledge of the series is one read-through consisting of nearly seven hundred chapters in one month, I've probably messed up stuff or mixed up my timelines or something, so please bear with me and thank you for your patience. :)**

**This is my headcanon. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Obito Uchiha was _not_ pleased. Not only had Kakashi Hatake had the nerve to be promoted to Chunin at the frankly rather ridiculous age of six, but now he had Rin Nohara flittering around him and he wasn't even paying her any attention.

"That was brilliant, Kakashi!"

Kakashi yawned behind his mask. "I hope this means I get a flak jacket."

Rin laughed. "Yes, it would suit you!"

"I don't know about that," Kakashi said disinterestedly. "I just want to be able to see the look on Obito's face when he throws stones at me and they go clang."

Obito scowled, looking away before he could see Rin's sad expression.

Idiot Kakashi. Baka Kakashi. Bakakashi. Heh heh.

Obito almost laughed to himself, but the sound of Kakashi's voice erased all trace of mirth from his mood.

"I need to go and speak to Minato-sensei. See you later, Rin."

_How dare he simply brush off the most wonderful girl in the world_? Obito fumed, boring an hole in the wooden floor with his gaze.

"Are you okay, Obito? You don't look very happy."

Obito nearly jumped for joy to discover that Rin was now standing at his shoulder, a concerned look in her wide eyes as she peered behind his goggles. Hastily straightening his slouched posture and scratching the back of his head, he gave a cheery laugh. "Oh, me? I'm great!" he announced, plastering an enormous grin across his face.

"I'm not sure I believe you," said Rin, frowning lightly as she scrutinised Obito. "You looked sad from where I was standing just now."

Obito couldn't decide whether he was thrilled that she understood him so well and cared so much, or_ alarmed_ that she understood well and cared so much. What else might she know?

Deciding to be honest, he dropped his forced smile. "Fine, you're right," he admitted. "I suppose I'm just irritated. Everybody thinks Kakashi's so great, but I'm an Uchiha! I should have been able to do at least as well as Bakakashi!" Rin stifled a giggle at this. "I mean," Obito continued, "Kakashi gets a new title, and I get laughed at for getting completely owned by a _girl_. Nobody in their right mind is going to believe that Anko Mitarashi is a bloodthirsty psychopath!"

"It did look kind of bad how she beat you so easily with one finger," Rin mused, smiling indulgently.

"Her nails are _sharp_," Obito insisted.

Rin giggled. "I'm sure they are. Actually, if Kakashi's new title is what you're upset about, you gave me an idea."

"What is it?"

"A nickname!" Rin declared, smiling broadly. "I have an idea, and it's a lot nicer than 'Bakakashi'!"

Obito perked up a fraction, intrigued. "Go on."

"Tobi!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tobi!" repeated Rin, laughing. "It's the last two characters of your name, but reversed. Cute, don't you think?"

Obito blinked. "I am not cute!" he wailed, stamping a foot against the floor and crossing his arms as haughtily as he could muster. "I am an Uchiha! Uchihas are _tough_. Uchihas are _strong_. Uchihas _do not mess around_, and above all, Uchihas ARE NOT CUTE."

Rin smiled mischievously. "I don't know about that," she said. "I thought it was pretty cute how you were cowering behind Minato-sensei when you found out you'd be fighting Anko."

Had she really noticed that? Yay! Or rather, oh, crap.

"Do not ever call me Tobi in front of Kakashi," Obito eventually warned, giving Rin a mock-glare. "I don't think I could survive the embarrassment."

Rin responded to this by beaming at him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away in the direction Kakashi had headed earlier. True, she may not feel the same way he did, but as he allowed her to drag him around by the hand Obito decided that for now it was good enough simply to know that she did care about him.


End file.
